A Beautiful Life
by Alice Shadowrunner01
Summary: The Blight has ended, and everyone is starting to rebuild. For the Warden Andría Surana, her life is just starting again. She's pregnant and awaiting her love to return from Antica. But something is wrong. Surrounded in a new world of politics, lies and deceit, will she be able to finally start her life? ZevX F!Surana and mentions of Alistair.


Andría Surana was lost. Like legitimately lost. She had never been to this side of the tower before.

_Go find my staff Irving said, it'll be easy Irving said_. She thought as walked through the tower searching for said staff.

The blight had ended several months ago, and she had been hailed a hero. She an Elven mage had save the world. But that apparently didn't give her the freedom to leave the tower permanently. She couldn't be trusted to leave unless on Grey Warden business. Andría was considered too powerful and a liability. Though she had no reason to leave at the moment, since Zevran was away in Antiva trying to become Master of the Crows. It would be too dangerous for her to go. It wasn't her fault she was pregnant.

The child was, in fact, not Zevran's. Rather it was that blundering fool of a man Alistair, the current king of Ferelden. Who was currently very married to queen Anora. Not that it mattered anyway. He never truly love her. Wynne had taught her that. If Alistair had cared, he wouldn't have just set her aside. He would have tried to stay together, the court be damned. So for the last 2 months Andría had allowed for Zevragrabs hold her attention. And she found herself falling in love with him. So Andría was in truth very very happy. Despite how many would had this situation she was enjoying it.

_But if I could find this damn staff life would be even better_! She thought to herself as she began to back track through the tower halls looking for new storage room for the sixth time. The tower was going under construction. They had rebuilt many of the old rooms, and were adding more space. It included adding a full new tower for classes, and with it a courtyard that allowed the mages to be outside. Some for the first time in their lives.

Rebuilding the tower was taking a lot of work on both the mages and Templars parts. To Andría this was a good start to easing the hatred between the two factions. Working together to move past the tragedy that had befallen the tower was helping ease the tensions, and learning how to work together. And that made Andría have hope for the future generations of the tower.

But new peace be damned if she couldn't find the staff. The new tower was much larger. They had constructed more space for less crowded dorms, class rooms, and single chambers for the senior mages which meant that those who had grown up in the tower were often lost beyond hope.

Though she had only been looking for an hour, already she was exhausted from walking up and down stairs searching. Only three months pregnant and she was already losing her stamina. Though it was due to the child being part human. Elven women's hips were not made for a half human pregnancy. Elves were by nature very small. And according to Wyyne this was not going to be an easy experience. A fact Andría did not dwell on.

Finally she decided to ask an apprentice to find it. She waved a boy over and told him to fetch it for and not five minutes later the smug bastard had returned with it in hand. Sighing she took the staff trying no think about how angry she was she had been unable to fetch it herself. And with thoughts of strangling Irving she began to search for his new Office.

* * *

Far away from the Mages Circle in Denerim The Warden King Alistair sat in his study staring out of its window and down at the bustling city below. It was very loud and filled with the sounds of people going about their daily lives. They were rebuilding still from the blight. Still burying bodies, and just when it seems they have found them all another basement is opened, or a new street cleared. It would take years for them to move past this.

King Alistair had been very busy with the reconstruction, and not to mention politics. He refused to trust in Anora to rule. He would not be like Callian. He had even set up a network of spies to keep him informed. With the help of Leliana as she came and went just as fast.

He had just been going through his reports when he came across one from the Circle of Magi. A man whose job was to watch out for one specific person. A letter containing very troubling news for the young king.

_It's only been three months_. Alistair thought. _Three months, and already she has moved on with that damn elf. What did she care that he was stuck with that bitch of wife alone. Nope she's been off lolligaging with the blond assassin, and pregnant with Zevran's child._

Sighing he turned his attention back to the letter, from a young man he hired to watch out for Andría, named Delvan. A strange little man to be sure. But he did his job and reported Andría's well being to the king. It was all Alistair could do to not immediately order her execution. But that would be over reacting . Instead he allowed himself to contemplate executing the other elf. Not that he could be found. Apparently he had slunk off to Antiva for unfinished business. Yet, according to Alistair's contact he kept in touch with Andría. So they must be planning something.

Maybe it was truly obsessive of him to do this, but what was a man in his position to do. To have a strong desire and yet unable to obtain it. Sadly Alistair knew that their time was done. It was by his choice and he had to live with the consequences of seeing her with another man. It was stupid to think that she would remain his forever. Andría was a free spirit anyway. Though that did not mean that he couldn't look out for her best interest.

A loud knock on the study door brought Alistair out of his monologue. Without even waiting in walked the Orlesian bard Leliana.

"My dear Alistair, it is so good to see you." She said with a beaming smile, and walked over to Alistair hugging him. The two had become good friends throughout the blight, and now she was one of his most trusted spies. Though she was happy to run favors for anyone within their old party.

"Its so good to see you. It's been weeks. Have you finished your tasks then?"

"Oh corse, the darkspawn have all been moved back to wilds. The rumor regarding the... "

And so his day went on.

* * *

Across the seas in Antiva, Zevran sat atop a roof, bow ready waiting for his target. Two months in Antiva, and this would be the first hit. Work was slow. The leaders if the crows would never just jump out and present themselves. It was far too dangerous. Most of them worked in the shadows behind some front man. As was their way. In truth he was ready to be done with it all. It was tiring work, and there were very few people he could rely on.

He was waiting for a man named Aljandro...no Remiraz, or was it Ezio? Not that it mattered. A mark was a mark, and they had decided that this man was pretty high up the crows social ladder. So he had to die.

And this would be the first death they had set up. Not that Zevran had enough information he was ready to get this started. But it would be a time consuming job.

When he saw the mark starting to walk down the street on his way to a meeting to discuss the rumors of a plot to overthrow them, Zevran released the arrow hitting the man in the neck. Not waiting for his guards to search he roof tops. He left the bow, and took off running across the rooftops. Words couldn't express how excited he was that this had finally started. Perhaps it was just his internal death wish that made him enjoy pissing off the biggest assassin organization in the world next to the chantry if you were being honest.

As Zevran reached his apartment he crouched down on the roof listening. There was no sound inside that Zevran could hear which meant that Leliana was not back, and His friend Cally was with her in Ferelden. Which was all right with Zevran. He needed time to himself. Living with Leliana, and her lover was not easy. As entertaining and helpful as they were they could get emotional. And their...nightly pursuits were quite loud. Zevran would have loved to join had he no been spoken for by Andría.

A commited relationship was new to Zevran. He had never just been settled for one person. But when he thought of betraying her by sleeping with others, he couldn't. Soon very soon they would be able to join each other again.

Dropping onto his balcony ledge he entered inside. The apartment was not very grand, though by Zevran's standards of living it was nearly a palace. It had a sitting room, with a fireplace, and two bedrooms. And it was surprisingly clean thanks to Leliana.

Moving to the table in the middle of the room, Zevran began look for his next marks schedule. Since he had time to start memorizing it, and looking for a good way to kill him. With sigh he started gathering all the things he would need and started his work.

**Alright here is the prologue/introduction to just set the stage. Feedback is welcome, and let me know if there are any other characters you might want to see enter the story later. Like a favorite side character from the game, like Cullen or someone. I'm always happy to give favorites some spot light time.**


End file.
